


Short Story Collection

by briochebun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hard Kinks, M/M, all of exo - Freeform, brusheers, finished prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briochebun/pseuds/briochebun
Summary: Short stories for exo I've written, requests are open!





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- For those of you who don't know, I recently started taking prompts, and I've decided to rec them here and on AFF, but they'll probably be better organized on my tumblr.  
> \- Feel free to send me a prompt you'd like to see written, I do have a few rules though (mainly no noncon, genderswap, oc/xyou stories, and a few other hard limits, I'll let you know if I can't write your prompt)

Prompt: Baeksoo or baekyeol with use of safeword?

Baekhyun landed on the sheets with a heavy thud, nearly knocking the breath out of him. Within seconds, his hands were being forced above his head and pressed against the headboard, no doubt leaving bruises that would appear later. A harsh breath was puffing steadily against his cheek as the man on top of him rummaged through the bedside drawer.

A pair of padded handcuffs were held in front of his face, Kyungsoo raising an eyebrow in question behind them. He gave the slightest nod and his hands were being cuffed, the chain hooked over a wooden post too tall for him to shake the cuffs loose. Kyungsoo proceeded to undo the buttons of his own shirt while sitting back on his haunches, but his underwear remained. 

“Comfy?” Kyungsoo asked with a sly grin, thighs tightening against Baekhyun’s sides. Baekhyun only managed to release a loud gasp in response, hands tugging against their restraints in an attempt to relieve the painful weight resting against his stomach.

Kyungsoo leaned over and pressed a few kisses against his neck before leaning up to whisper in his ear, arms flexing in a way that made Baekhyun ache with need. 

“You’ve been such a bad boy Baekhyun, I think you deserve a punishment.” The words made his face flame and his cock pulsed, and he pressed his hips up in an attempt at friction.

Kyungsoo shoved his hips back down with a noise of disapproval, “such a thirsty little slut, can’t even wait when we just started.” He moved a hand over to grope his length, squeezing hard enough to hurt. 

“K-Kyungsoo!” A harsh slap was delivered to his thigh, making him arch up in pain.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I m-mean master!” As a reward, Kyungsoo ran his hand over the red spot forming on his leg and pressed a light kiss to his chest.

“What do you think you deserve for being so rude to me today, baby?” Baekhyun had to take several deep breaths before he could even form words.

“Twenty hits?” Kyungsoo chuckled against his chest and moved over to one of his nipples, laving at it before biting it bruisingly hard.

“I don’t think that’s enough… how about I take you raw tonight? You’re probably so loose I don’t need any lube in the first place.” Kyungsoo reached down and ran the pad of his thumb over his hole before shoving his index finger in, a grin on his face. Baekhyun tossed his head back and cried out in pain, body shivering.

“Soo, I don’t-” Another slap landed on his thigh, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Last I checked, you didn’t really have a say, did you Baekhyunnie? If you can’t even call me by the right name, why should I give you a reward?” Baekhyun shuddered when a second finger joined the first, a burning pain taking over. He whined and turned his head to bite the sheets, trying to muffle his pained noises.

Before long three fingers were stretching him open and his cock was beginning to soften, but Kyungsoo paid no mind and continued his ministrations, eventually shucking off the only piece of clothing between him and his lover. 

He lined himself up with Baekhyun’s hole and slowly began to press in, groaning in pleasure. Baekhyun began to sob, tears spilling over as he tossed his head back and forth in an attempt to distract from the pain.

“Such a good boy for me, taking your punishment so well.” Kyungsoo bottomed out and sighed, reaching up to wipe away the tears he mistook for pleasured ones. 

“Master… it- it doesn’t feel good-”

“It isn’t supposed to,” Kyungsoo growled and began thrusting faster, bracing himself against Baekhyun’s shoulders as he sped up. 

Baekhyun had never thought about using his safeword before, but everything hurt so much. The last thing he wanted was for Kyungsoo to be disappointed in him, to think he couldn’t take it, but he began to rethink his decisions when the pain only grew. He finally said the word when he couldn’t take it anymore, but it came out so garbled Kyungsoo couldn’t even understand him. He repeated the word until Kyungsoo stopped, a look of horror creeping over his face.

“Red, red… red, please, Soo.” Kyungsoo pulled out, Baekhyun letting out a howl of agony in the process. 

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry, what’s wrong, tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it- god, I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo finally managed to undo the cuffs and pulled Baekhyun into his lap, cradling his head against his chest. 

“S-Soo, it hurts.” Kyungsoo peppered kisses all over his face and continued to murmur apologies, hand running soothing circles into his aching lower back. 

“Do you want a bath baby? Or do you just wanna go to bed?”

“Bed, p-please.” Kyungsoo moved to put his feet on the ground and carried him bridal style into the guest room, pulling down the clean sheets and tucking Baekhyun in. He moved to walk away, but a hand grabbed his wrist and a little sniffle left Baekhyun. 

“Please don’t leave me…” Kyungsoo turned around and ran a hand over his head, shushing him softly.

“I’m not going anywhere, just getting a towel to clean you up, okay?” Baekhyun nodded and curled in on himself, pressed his face into the pillow below him. He heard footsteps approach him moments later and the blanket was being pulled back, a silky towel running over his chest and sweeping down between his legs. Kyungsoo moved to toss the towel aside but froze when he saw the pink stain on it, wincing.

Kyungsoo climbed into the bed and spooned Baekhyun, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, “Is there anything you want, baby? I’d give you anything if it means you’d forgive me.”

“I’ve already forgiven you, Soo- just… please don’t do it dry again, I-I…”

“Never, ever again, I promise. How about tomorrow I call in sick, and we have a day of just me taking care of you, yeah? Sounds good?” Baekhyun nodded and rolled around, snuggling in Kyungsoo. 

“You know I love you, right? I never meant to hurt you Baekhyun.” He nodded again, a small smile forming on his face.

“I love you too, Soo. Do you think I can have those special chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?” Kyungsoo gave a soft chuckle and patted his back.

“Anything for you, love.” Baekhyun shoved him a little, muttering out cheesy. Kyungsoo tugged him back and pulled the sheet up to their chins, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair until both their eyes slipped close, whispered I love you’s still on their lips.


	2. Prompt 2

Prompt: Wolf thinks he's going to be alpha, ends up omega, him and friend have heat sex

(13 years before present)

Kyungsoo hiccuped and wiped furiously at his eyes before attempting to stand, only to get shoved back onto the ground.

“Aw, can the little pipsqueak not get up?” 

“L-leave me alone J-Jisun-” Jisun stood over him and grinned down, planting a heavy foot on his chest and puffing up with pride when his friends laughed, “Get a load of this guys!” He reached down and grabbed Kyungsoo by the back of his shirt and hauled him up, then reeled his fist back. He faked a punch at Kyungsoo’s face and laughed when he flinched violently. 

Kyungsoo finally broke down and began sobbing, falling limp against the ground when he was dropped. The taller boy crouched in front of him and pinched his cheek, “And here I thought you were stronger Soo, but you can’t even protect yourself-”

“Get off of him.” Kyungsoo glanced up and watched a new boy approach his bully, growling furiously. Jisun turned around with a glare, his friends watching on curiously.

“And what are you gonna do Park? Get your alpha dad to beat me up because you’re too weak to do it yourself?” he taunted. When the new boy slammed his fist into Jisun’s face, Kyungsoo curled into his knees and prayed for the fighting to stop. When the yelps and snarls quieted, he peaked a look and saw the back of the new boy while he watched Jisun and his friends run off. 

He whipped around and Kyungsoo jumped in fear, “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo gave a tentative nod and tried to scramble away but winced in pain, legs bruised from when Jisun had kicked his knees out earlier. 

“No you aren’t. I’m Chanyeol, you’re Kyungsoo right? I’ll help you home.” He found himself being lifted off the ground and into strong arms. He sniffled and looked up at Chanyeol in wonder, a bit of hero worship growing in his chest. 

“Don’t worry Soo, I won’t let that happen again. My dad says if I see someone getting hurt I should help them.”

“B-but what if you aren’t there?”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to follow you forever.”

-

(Present)

“I hate Ms. Kim so damn much, we’re all about to graduate but she still wants to give us a shit load of work, it’s like she wants us to fail!”

“I’m sure she just wants to keep you guys busy, I doubt she’d actually let you guys fail.”

Chanyeol spun around in his chair, glaring at Kyungsoo who was resting on his bed, reading something on his phone. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, his gaze clearing saying there isn’t anything you can do about it anyways. Chanyeol grunted and turned back around, dropping his head into his palms. It was the end of the year which meant studying roles, but everyone already knew the difference between alpha, beta, and omega. 

“Soo, do you think you’re going to be an omega?” He heard a choked noise behind him and chuckled. 

“I mean… probably, I’ve got all the premature signs I guess. Just like you’re probably going to be an alpha like your father.” Chanyeol stood and sat on the bed next to Kyungsoo, pulling the covers up over his cold legs. 

“Don’t worry Soo, I’ll protect you from all the big scary alphas who want a piece or your omega ass-” Kyungsoo slapped his shoulder and shoved him away. 

“Yeah, sure. And I’ll tell all the other omegas how much of a slob you are so you can stay single.” Chanyeol whined and laid back, tossing an arm over his face. 

“Whatever, we don’t have to worry about any of this till later.” 

-

Graduation came quickly, and before he knew it Chanyeol was sitting in Kyungsoo’s room and discussing college plans. 

“We can move into the same dorm and be roommates, and we can eat all the ramen we want!” Chanyeol continued discussing his newfound freedom excitedly, only stopping when he noticed Kyungsoo staring intensely at him. 

“Soo? Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo snapped out of it and shook his head vigorously.

“It’s okay, I’m just… tired. We should go to bed, it’s getting late.”

“But your parents are gone for the week! This is our chance to stay up late and trash the house, sneak into your dad’s whiskey collection.” He grumbled and begrudging went into Kyungsoo’s bed when he was met with a harsh glare. 

“No!” He looked up in shock when Kyungsoo grabbed him and pulled him out of the bed.

“I think it’s best if you sleep on the couch tonight, Chan.”

“Huh? But why Soo? We always sleep together, I always get cold without you.” Something indiscernible passed across Kyungsoo’s face.

“Fine, but keep your-” Chanyeol grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and snuggling into his hair, “-distance.” Kyungsoo sighed before finally settling in with a grunt of discontent.

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up incredibly hot. He slowly detached from Kyungsoo and threw his legs over the side of the bed, panting at the energy the little action took. It took him a few seconds to notice his morning wood, making him flush and hope Kyungsoo hadn’t awoken at any point and noticed. 

He scurried over to the shower as quickly as he could and doused himself in cold water, eventually resorting to rubbing one out as quietly as he could, yet, nothing. He was still just as hard and hot as before. With no other option, he left the shower and wrapped himself in towels, trying to discreetly cover his erection. He walked back into Kyungsoo’s room and found the man awake, eyes boring holes into him. 

“Chanyeol- do you- are you, fuck, you smell so good.” For some reason, Kyungsoo’s husky morning voice made him flush and his body felt a whole new wave of heat. Kyungsoo approached him slowly, and Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to back up. 

“Chan, I think you’re in heat.” 

“Heat? Heat?! I’m not supposed to be in heat, I…” Kyungsoo leaned in and gave his neck a sniff, and he got a waft of Kyungsoo’s scent. It had always been normal, but at that moment, it smelled like the heaven. 

Kyungsoo groaned and pulled himself away, eyes smoldering, “Chanyeol, I’m gonna, gonna go to someone else's house. I don’t think I should be here right now-”

“Please don’t leave Soo!” Chanyeol isn’t sure where the words came from- he almost took them back but realized they were true, he wanted Kyungsoo to stay and hold him, to do things he wouldn’t even admit to himself.

“I… I’ll stay in the living room. Call me when it breaks.” Kyungsoo slammed the door in his face.

Chanyeol gave up on getting help and threw himself on the bed, dropping his towels along the way. He jerked himself off until it felt like his skin was burning before hesitantly dropped his fingers lower, exploring. The wetness there surprised him, until he remembered the talks about self-lubrication in biology class. He circled his rim before slowly pressing a finger in, groaning at the relief he felt. Before long he was up to three fingers, thrusting into himself vigorously. Before long his fingers found a spot that made him scream, cumming for what felt like the hundredth time, yet nothing came out. He hadn’t even known dry orgasms were a real thing until that moment, but if anything his heat grew worse.

In a haze of desperation and arousal, he yelled for Kyungsoo.

“I went out and got some gatorade and- fuck Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo froze in the doorway when he saw Chanyeol, spread out on the bed, fingers disappearing between his legs.

“Please Soo, everything hurts so bad and it’s not going away.” He tossed his head back and noticed tears running down his own face, “Please, Soo.”

“Fine I- I’ll help you, but first you need to drink something.” Kyungsoo sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and unscrewed the cap off off the bottle in his hand. He tipped it down against his mouth, and Chanyeol hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the cold liquid hit his parched throat. Kyungsoo pulled it away and wiped at the liquid that had escaped his lips and ran down his chin. 

“Tell me what you need, Chanyeol. I’ve never… dealt with this.”

“Anything Soo, I just want.. I want you.” Kyungsoo looked down at him and smoothed a hand over his sweating forehead.

“Who’s the omega now?” Kyungsoo chuckled when Chanyeol glared, before focusing on the task at hand. He reached a hand down and pulled Chanyeol’s away, replacing it with his own. He pressed a few fingers in end relished in the gasp Chanyeol let out. He continued easing his fingers in and out until Chanyeol nearly screamed at him for more.

“More, huh?” Lost in the moment, Kyungsoo slowly slid his pants down and fisted his own length, already hard just from smelling the sweet scent filling every corner of the room. Chanyeol practically salivated at the sight, body tensed in anticipation. 

“Yes Soo, please more, I’ll do anything!” Kyungsoo shushed him softly before climbing over him, eventually aligning himself with Chanyeol’s hole. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Chanyeol preened when he heard the endearment and nodded his head furiously, a loud gasp escaping his throat when Kyungsoo began to push in. Kyungsoo waited a few seconds to let Chanyeol adjust before ramming forward with a snarl. He started off with a furious pace, leaving Chanyeol drooling and moaning in pleasure.

“S-Soo, I’m gonna cum-”

“Not until I say so.” Kyungsoo let out a furious growl and gripped the base of Chanyeol’s cock. The pain of denial made Chanyeol cry out, eventually just trying to find the words in his pleasured mind to beg for release. Kyungsoo didn’t relent even after he managed to let out broken little pleas, only to slowing to an almost languid speed that left Chanyeol crying in frustration. He grinned cockily, dark eyes boring into Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo reached up a hand and brushed it across his throat and let out something akin to a purr. “I bet my teeth would look so good here, you’d like it if I marked your neck, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes! Yours Kyungsoo, I want to be yours!” Chanyeol let out the words between moans and gasps.

“That’s right, mine. Gonna knot you and bite you so everyone knows it.” Kyungsoo finally let go and sped up. Chanyeol could feel Kyungsoo’s cock growing inside him and pulling on his rim with every thrust, leaving him even more of a mess than before. Another dry orgasm left him spent, and he dropped his head back on the pillows. Eventually Kyungsoo couldn’t pull out, only able to rock against Chanyeol until he let out a long groan and released. 

Before Chanyeol could blink, Kyungsoo had leaned down and sunk his teeth into his neck. His vision turned white, the feeling of a mating bond being created overwhelming him. He finally came back to the feeling on a tongue laving over his neck. He felt absolutely boneless, melting into the sweaty and dirty sheets beneath him.

“Is your heat gone?” When kyungsoo didn’t get a response he shifted his hips slightly, making Chanyeol jerk and cry out. 

“Soo, I’m sensitive! D-don’t-” Kyungsoo gave another small circle of his hips, making Chanyeol cry out again. 

“I’m sorry, what was that baby?” Chanyeol panted and scowled at Kyungsoo. 

“I hate you… but my heat is gone. Thank you for staying.” Kyungsoo wanted to coo at the blush on Chanyeol’s cheeks but refrained from doing so, instead leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“So I guess I’m an alpha now, huh? Pretty unexpected.” Kyungsoo maneuvered them until he could lay comfortably behind Chanyeol, throwing an arm over his waist.

“And we’re mates.” Chanyeol added.

“That too, but I kind of already knew that.” Chanyeol grumbled in discontent, “I’ve always known I loved you, just didn’t think things would end up… like this. Stuck together. Literally and metaphorically-”

“I get it Kyungsoo, you can stop… and… I l-love you too.” Kyungsoo sighed happily and ran his fingers over Chanyeol’s stomach. 

“My omega- like the sound of that. Not sure what we’re gonna do, but let's just sleep before your heat comes back. We can figure out things later.”

“How am I supposed to go to sleep when I have a giant dick splitting me open-”

Kyungsoo pressed a hand over his mouth and smiled down fondly, “Shut up, Chanyeol.”


End file.
